The present invention relates to a method for forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a technique for forming a contact hole or a bar-type pattern in a high density region and a low density region in a memory device such as a DRAM and a flash memory device.
In general, a lithography process, which is carried out in a process for forming a semiconductor device, uses a mask to form a circuit and design structure. Many problems occur due to a shrunk pattern size required for high integration of the semiconductor device.
It is difficult to form a pattern in a size smaller than the resolution limit of a lithography device employed.